Chances
by Rick13
Summary: This how they both got a chance to tell what they feel,


Rick's POV

As I walked into the elevator of the precinct, I pushed the button for the fourth floor. Arriving into the homicide area of the 12th I greeted some cops because it was a beautiful day and I was really happy about that. As I walked into the biggest room I hoped to see Beckett waiting for me. But then I saw something I really didn't wanted to see. Beckett was sitting on top of her desk while that stupid robbery detective was leaning over her whispering pleasures into her ear. That really did it for me. I already couldn't stand the asshole but now my heart froze by just the sight of him. She was laughing about what he said at the same time my jaw dropped. I know that I wasn't with Beckett but I felt a combination of emotional pain, hurt, and a grief that was threatening my heart.

Kate's POV

I saw Castle and he look extremely hurt, I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "What is wrong with him", I asked myself. I felt really bad for him what ever happened to him. And then it hit me! He felt broken because I was ruining my friendship with him because of Demming.

Rick's POV

I tried to control myself but then the grief took over my heart. I looked down and I felt the tears streaming down my face. I tried to not look up but I kept walking in her direction. I stopped at her desk and I set myself in my chair. The tears didn't stop.

Kate's POV

Damn Demming and his I idea of me going with him to the Hamptons. I had to chose between my boyfriend and my best friend. "Let's take a look at the pro's Katie", my mom always said. Demming is hot, a good detective and a good kisser. Castle is something else than that. He's a talented writer, a sweet man who cares for me, a good parent, he makes me laugh, he's so awesome and oh so handsome and his a damn good friend. I didn't have to think so long to know who it was going to be.

Rick's POV

I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and she looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Castle."

"For what", I asked tears still streaming down my face.

"For almost ruining our friendship."

"I didn't want to come between you and Demming."

"It's okay Castle, I just could see what he was ruining."

"What do you mean?"

"He was just trying to get between us."

"For what purpose?"

"To have me for himself, making you jealous in the process. "

"I indeed was, it was tormenting me apart."

And then Beckett suddenly realized that she actually liked Castle. Yeah, she liked him very much for being there for her, for saving her life twice, for bringing her coffee every morning. She had to let him know how much she liked him.

She sat in front of him and she was trying to get closer to him. She scooted between his legs as she looked him in the eye.

"Castle, I want you to know that I really like you", she said her hands on his cheeks thumbs brushing his cheeks. And with those words she pressed her lips softly on his.

Castle sat in silence as he felt the detective's lips on his. He didn't have to think to respond. He took her bottom lip between his en he kissed the detective for the very first time in his life.

**A Deadly affair**

"I'm already involved.

"Castle, go home, your ex-wife, your book parties, okay I've got work to do!"

Castle snapped.

"I know what I did but it was your fault that I did go to the Hamptons!"

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault, thanks to you I still thought that you were with Demming."

She tried to protest but he hold his finger against her lips.

"No, I'm not letting you speak until I'm done", he said softly.

"You were going to tell me that you liked me, I heard it about the way you were talking."

"I know that you broke up with Demming Beckett."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because It was all over your face when you were trying to tell that, and I am very sorry that Gina had to interrupt you.

"I know that it was stupid from me to just leave you like that, but I still had to write my book."

"So after a hard week for both of us, I finally had finished my manuscript of Naked Heat."

"At the same time I broke things off with Gina, I remembered why I divorced her."

"I know that I'm not in the right place to say this, but I missed you Kate."

Beckett was shocked at the use of her first name.

"I missed the teasing, the banter, you rolling your eyes, I missed your incredible smile, I missed bringing you your coffee, hell I even missed those beautiful hazel eyes."

Beckett didn't know what to say, she really thought that he had giving up on her. All of a sudden came the feelings for the writer back right there in her stomach flying like a bunch of butterflies. She looked at him and she saw that she was finally allowed to speak.

"Do you like me to", she asked. This wasn't the Kate Beckett Rick knew. This was not the tough ass homicide detective, It was the girl who had been reading his books for closure, the girl who cried at night to fall asleep.

"Yeah, I do like you, more than anybody else."

She walked into his private space and he hold his arms around her waist.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake anymore Kate and that's a promise for both of us."

"Thank you for being so sweet and caring Rick."

And with those words he's lips came crashing down on hers creating a very passionate kiss.


End file.
